The One I Need
by Heavenli24
Summary: Logan and Veronica have been reconnecting over the phone… now it's time to take the next step. Fourth in the series. For the VMHQs Milestone Follower 1000 Word Fic Challenge.


**Title** : The One I Need

 **Pairing:** Logan/Veronica

 **Characters:** Logan, Veronica

 **Rating** : Teen

 **Summary:** Logan and Veronica have been reconnecting over the phone… now it's time to take the next step. Fourth in the series.

 **Author's Notes:** For the VMHQs Milestone Follower 1000 Word Fic Challenge.

* * *

Veronica shifted from one foot to the other as she waited to disembark the plane, nerves finally catching up with her. It had been almost two months since she'd reconnected with Logan over a long-distance phone call and in that time, they'd gone from awkward, slightly stilted conversations a couple of times a week, to almost daily chats, staying on the phone for hours, laughing, talking… reconnecting.

Then last week, Logan had said the very words that she'd been kind of dreading hearing:

 _"_ _Why don't you come for a visit?"_

She'd frozen for a long moment, mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out, before weakly muttering something about not being able to afford it. Of course, he immediately dismissed her excuse, insisting on paying the fare for her to come out to California for a long weekend.

So, here she was, having just landed at Fresno after eight hours and a layover in San Francisco. She was tired and nervous and excited all at the same time. In a few minutes, she would see Logan again for the first time in seven years.

The walk along the jet-bridge seemed to take forever and the closer Veronica got to the arrivals area, the faster the butterflies flitted in her stomach. She found herself caught in a cycle of ' _this is a very bad idea'_ and ' _but it's Logan. You've known him forever'_ , followed by, ' _it didn't work last time, so why would it work now?_ ' going around and around in her head.

But then she was stepping through the sliding doors and he was standing right there, and… fuck, did he look amazing. His eyes lit up the moment he saw her and that trademark smirk of his spread across his face, and Veronica couldn't help running her gaze over his body. He was older now, sure, but he'd certainly filled out. He was dressed in well-fitting jeans and an olive green, long-sleeved Henley that only accentuated his muscular physique.

 _Where did_ that _come from?_

She came to a stop in front of him and he gave her a lopsided grin that made her stomach flip.

"Hey."

She managed to keep her voice steady as she nodded and said, "Logan."

He stepped forward to give her a quick hug and her eyes slid closed as she breathed in his scent. He still smelled the same.

"Good flight?" he asked when he released her.

She nodded. "Long, but good."

"Let's get out of here, shall we?"

Logan led her out to his car: a shiny new BMW, and Veronica let out a low whistle as she slid into the passenger seat.

"You like?" His eyes sparkled as he got in and started the car.

"It's very shiny."

He grinned, holding her gaze for a moment, then pulling away from the curb.

* * *

Logan took her to his apartment on base. It wasn't huge, just one bedroom and a pull-out couch in the living room, which was already made up for her, but it was clean and fairly modern. To her surprise, he made her dinner—spaghetti and meatballs, then cheesecake for dessert—and they talked and laughed as they ate.

It was like old times, only better, because there was no teenage angst or hurt feelings. They were just two mature adults getting reacquainted with one another. Except, every time Veronica caught his eye, or his hand brushed against hers, or he shifted, causing the muscles beneath his shirt to ripple and flex, her breath caught and the contact sent a shiver right through her.

When he got up to clear the plates, she leaned against the tall cupboards, glass of water in hand, watching him rinse then place them in the dishwasher. When he was done, he turned to her, drying his hands on a hand towel. Veronica swallowed, putting down her glass as his gaze locked with hers.

He took a step closer, then another, and then his mouth was on hers, warm and soft as he pressed her against the cupboard, one hand resting against the wood, the other curling around her waist. Veronica sank into the kiss, clutching at his shoulders as he nibbled at her lips, urging them open then slipping his tongue inside. She couldn't get enough; her hands slid up into his hair, holding him there. He was right _there_ ; so close she could feel the planes of his toned torso, his cologne invading her senses.

All too soon, he was pulling away, stepping back, and Veronica let out a small whimper at the loss. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her with a troubled expression, one filled with remorse and regret.

"Sorry," he said, his voice rough. He cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to—Sorry."

"Logan…" she began, but he shook his head.

"It's getting late," he said. "We… you should get some rest. Night, Veronica."

"Wait." She reached for him, but he turned away, making a quick exit into the bedroom.

"Shit," she muttered, her head dropping back against the cupboards.

* * *

When Veronica woke the next morning, she found Logan already up, dressed in jeans and a tight-fitting t-shirt. She swallowed at the sight of him moving around the kitchen as she stood and padded across the hardwood floor towards him.

"Morning," she murmured, causing him to look up in surprise, almost spilling the OJ he was pouring.

He gave her a hesitant smile.

"Morning. Sleep well?" She nodded. "Good. How do you feel about a tour of the base this morning?"

 _Guess we're pretending that kiss last night didn't happen, then._

"Sounds good," she said. "I'll just go shower and change."

Forty-five minutes later, after a shower and a quick breakfast, they were ready to leave. Logan opened the apartment door, gesturing for her to step out first, but Veronica stopped in front of him.

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

Without another word, she rose up on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, curling her arm around his neck and tugging him down towards her. She kissed him thoroughly, her tongue darting out to tangle with his, until her head was spinning and she had to stop or she might rip his clothes off right there in plain view of anyone who might walk past.

"Wha—?" he managed, looking dazed when she stepped back.

Veronica just smiled widely and patted his chest as she moved past him and out into the hallway. "Come on, Echolls, we don't have all day."


End file.
